Of enemies, lovers and letting go
by tardis noise
Summary: Enemies turn into lovers. Lovers turn into strangers. And then they forget.
1. I have an unexpected dance

I breathed in deeply. And out. In again. I closed my eyes for a moment. I didn't really feel ready for this but this was the moment I had been looking forward to for weeks. I went down the stairs and felt myself blushing and grinning like a fool when everyone turned to look at me. I heard whispers coming from all sides but I tried to ignore them. Harry and Ron were watching me with open mouths and I waved a bit in their direction.

But I didn't stop. I went straight to Viktor who awaited me with a little smile on his face. "You look very good, Hermy-own-ninny."

A smile spread across my face. I like how he pronounced my name. Several times I had tried to teach him how to say it the right way but the best I got was "Hermonny". He offered me his arm and I happily took it and walked into the Great Hall with him. It was wonderfully decorated, with winterly festoons and Christmas trees and silvery glitter and room to dance. We talked a bit, or better: I talked and he listened to what I told him. As I've once said to Harry: Viktor wasn't much of a talker. I talked about my parents and their job, to which he listened very interested, about Harry and how I didn't like to see him in the Triwizard Tournament and when I've finally reached the point where I wanted to talk about books (again), professor McGonagall hurried over to us.

"Mr Krum, Miss Granger, if you please follow me? The dance will begin soon and since you two are one of the pairs to open it…" She gave us an expecting look before turning and walking away. We followed her through the mass of people and into the Entrance Hall, where the other champions and their partners.

"Please, listen. As soon as the music starts to play you'll enter the Hall through the corridor and begin to dance and… Oh, I hope you've been taught well and you remember everything your teachers told you." Professor McGonagall couldn't wait for an answer because as soon as she had finished her sentence, the music started to play and we walked in. I felt all those other students staring at me, hearing them whispering "Granger and Viktor Krum?" "He asked her?" "He could have asked everyone. Why her?" "Oh my god is that Hermione with Viktor Krum?" He saw Ron watching me with narrow eyes and some of the Slytherins laughing. Malfoy smirked and I suddenly had the bad feeling that he had planned something. Oh, screw it. Screw him. I didn't allow myself to think about that prat now.

I concentrated on the music and on Viktor. I concentrated on my steps and his body reacting to his. I would have never believed it but he was a brilliant dancer. I could wipe away all other things around me, there was only him right now and how he spun me around and how happy I felt. I hadn't felt this happy in such a long time… We didn't talk but there wasn't any need to. He lifted me a bit up in the air and I remembered the movie _Dirty Dancing_ I've watched as a child with my mother and always wanted to dance like the people in this film.

After a few songs I became very warm and thirsty and as I recognized, he became warm and thirsty too. "Do you want to drink something?" he asked and I nodded as an answer. He led me through the other dancing pairs. "I will get us something to drink", Viktor said and smiled. I smiled back at him and he disappeared between other people. I giggled a bit, then I saw Ron and Harry on one of the sofas, looking all lonely and not very happy. Where were Parvati and Padma? And why weren't they dancing? Idiots.

I walked over to them, still a bright smile on my face. "Viktor is getting us some drinks", I told them. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Oh yeah right", Ron muttered. "No. We do not want to sit with you and _Vickie_."

"Stop calling him that!" I told him with slight anger in my voice. Not. Again. At least Harry seemed to be happy for me. But he didn't even try to side with me. Clearly.

"So, how are you and Vickie? Already planning to get married?" Ron asked sourly.

"Ron, stop it", I growled. "Harry? Come over to us. Please. We both would enjoy your company."

"But you wouldn't enjoy mine, right?" Ron spat before Harry had the chance to say anything.

"No", I replied. "With you being like that, I don't want to be accompanied by you."

Ron sighed angrily. "Then why are you here? Go back and accompany Vickie. Just leave us alone."

"Yes I will." I was near to tears. "You destroyed everything."

Before he or Harry or anyone else could notice my tears, I stormed out of the Great Hall. I didn't join Viktor who was sitting on a sofa alone. With two drinks. I felt terrible leaving him like that but I just couldn't go back to him. Not in the current state I was. And, I tried to make myself feel better, he wouldn't be alone for a long time. There were plenty of girls here who fancied him and wanted to dance with him. With a last look back to Viktor I left the Ball.

I didn't know where to go. Not the common room or the dormitory, not outside, not back to the Yule Ball, not…. I sighed and just sat down onto the stairs which I was standing on. I pulled my knees as close to my body as my dress allowed me to and began to cry. I could still here the music and people being all happy and cheery and that made me feel even more terrible. I wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek and immediately the back of my hand was slightly black. Great. My make-up was destroyed, too.

I was too busy with crying and smearing my make-up into my hands and dress, that I didn't realise someone was walking up to me.

"Not the wonderful evening you thought it would be?"

My head jerked up and through my blurry vision I recognised Draco Malfoy.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy", I managed to say. I wanted to stop crying. Now. That was the worst thing that could have happened. The last thing I wanted was Draco Malfoy to see me crying like a little girl. Nope.

"Why should I do that? It's more fun to stay here and watch you cry." He smirked but something was… well, different. I wasn't able to tell what exactly was different but something about his whole attitude and how he just stood there. I couldn't describe it.

"Do you want to amuse yourself by watching me c-crying? Do you think that's funny in any possible way?"

"Yes", he said without hesitating. But then he did something I would have never thought of. He sat down next to me. Not very close, we didn't touch each other… but he sat down next to me. "No", he said in a lower voice. I turned my head to study his face but he wasn't looking it me but at his hands which were lying motionless on his lap. I waited for him to continue but of course he didn't do me that favour. And me? I wasn't sure what to say, so I remained silent and watched my own hands. Not as motionless as his, but trembling. I tried to steady them. I tried to breathe more constant again. I closed my eyes again. That was just when I realised I had stopped to cry. And I also realised that Malfoy was watching me.

"What?" I asked. Did I just re-find my courage?

He bit his lower lip. "Dance with me."

"What?" I repeated, but more breathless than the first time. What did he just say? If I wanted to dance? "With you?"

"No, with the Bloody Baron", he replied sarcastically.

"Why would I do that?" Was he bloody serious?

He smirked again. "Because you want to."

No. No I do not want to dance with you. Definitely not. What a terrible idea. Was he stupid or something? For nothing in this world I would dance with Draco Malfoy. I hated him.

Yes. I wanted to dance with him. Merlin, why was he right? It was so wrong! Hermione, do you really want to dance with a prat like Malfoy? Yes. Yes I wanted to. Bloody hell.

"Nope", I said with a grin. "But you want to dance with me."

He got to his feet and offered me his hand to help me up. I put my own hand in his. It was cool and a bit rough, but it felt… okay. Kind of nice, actually. He pulled me on my feet. "Yes, maybe you are right and I want to dance with you." He went up the stairs and I had to follow him (I did it voluntarily by the way) because my hand was still in his. We heard wild music from down at the Yule Ball, but we didn't care about the melody we actually heard. He pulled me closer, his hands on my hips – it felt good. Help, what was wrong with me? I placed my hands on his shoulders and we danced to our very own, slow melody.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked - or didn't like - this chapter, please tell me why and what I could do better. I would be glad about any kind of review :)<strong>


	2. Back to normal?

My eyes flew open and I sat up straight in my bed. "What have I done?" I whispered into the silence of the morning. The other girls in my dormitory were still asleep. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heartbeat and to calm my nerves.

Then I jumped out of bed and took a shower. The water was like rain in the summer; warm and nice. I tried hard not to let the image of Draco into my head but the harder I tried, the more my brain seemed to think of him. 'Think about something different. About the tasks. You need to help Harry', I thought to myself. 'House-elves.'

I finished my shower, put on clothes and walked into the common room. Because it was so early only a few people were already awake. Or were they still awake?

"Morning, Hermione", Ginny said and waved at me from one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. She looked tired but happy. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"How was your evening?" I asked. She smiled.

"I actually thought Neville wouldn't be that good of a dancer", she said. "You know, at first he was a bit afraid and nervous but after a couple of songs… I think he forgot about everything else. I have to admit I was at the ball with him until the very end."

"Wow", I replied. I was glad for Ginny. At least one of us had a really nice evening.

"Errrr… Hermione? Where were you? You danced with Viktor and then the next second you were gone." She looked at me curiously.

If I could tell one person, it would be Ginny. "I… I went…", I started but in that moment Harry and Ron were coming down the stairs of the boys' dormitory. I closed my mouth and felt my lips turning into a very thin line. Ginny looked from me to her brother and Harry and then back to me. My expression must have told her everything because she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her brother furiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Stupid idiot", I said.

Ron opened his mouth but remained silent.

"How could you", Ginny said, got up and walked past her brother and up the stairs into her dormitory.

Ron looked at me. Very confused and angry. "What have you told her?"

"Nothing." It was the truth. Ha! I rose to my feet and left the common room. Even at this time the corridors were filled with people. Teachers and pupils from all three schools were standing in corners or in the middle of the way talking and laughing. I wandered around aimlessly I finished my wandering in the Great Hall. It was still decorated Christmassy and beautiful, but the house tables were standing again. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and put toast on my plate. I nibbled at it but I wasn't really hungry. I sighed and pushed the plate aside. I placed my elbows on the table and rested my head on my hands and watched all the others in the Great Hall. They looked so much happier than me. Well, they didn't left the Yule Ball and Viktor Krum to dance with Draco Malfoy, did they? I couldn't bear all that happy and festive stuff anymore so I got up and rushed out of the Great Hall. I didn't really look where I went and suddenly I was sitting on the floor. I looked up and I realised I had just bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Ow", I mumbled, getting to my feet again.

"How dare you?" Draco said, his voice as cold as ever. His grey eyes were fixed on me. Crabbe and Goyle were standing next to him, looking as dumb as always.

"How dare I what exactly?" I replied, rubbing my elbow who had made a nice encounter with the stone floor.

"You filthy, little mudblood. Maybe you should look who you run into."

What? Did he just call me mudblood? Again? Why? What was about last night? Okay, maybe we just acted like nothing had happened. Okay. Malfoy gave his gorillas a sign with the head and after a moment which seemed like forever they walked into the Great Hall. But Draco still stood in front of me, watching me narrow-eyed.

"Shut it, Malfoy", I muttered and wanted to walk past him. But his hand clasped around my wrist.

"Let me go", I said.

His expression softened. "I am sorry, Granger", he said. Then he let go of my arm and followed dumb and dumber into the Great Hall.

Woah. What exactly was that? Had this really happened? Draco Malfoy had apologised to me? A muggleborn? I didn't understand a thing anymore, so I just stood there for a moment when suddenly someone called my name.


	3. I go outside

I turned around to see Viktor walking towards me.

"Herm-own-ninny", he said. "Where were you last night? You were suddenly gone."

"Oh Viktor", I said, "I am so, so sorry. I felt sick and I just had to leave. I am so sorry I didn't tell you.

But he didn't seem to care about my apology. He looked at me with a great deal of concern written on his face. "Do you feel better now?"

No, I thought.

"Yes", I said.

He smiled a little smile, where only the corners of his mouth lifted a tiny bit. I had never seen him actually smiling before. But when he was with me he seemed kind of happy. Which made me feel only worse about just leaving him to dance with Draco Malfoy yesterday.

"That's good", he said. "Do you want to go for a little walk?"

"Outside? I don't have my coat with me", I said. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to go for a walk with him. I wanted but on the other hand…

"You can have my coat. I don't think it is that cold", he said and opened his coat. He put it around my shoulders and I felt the weight and the warmth around my body. It felt nice. I smiled. "Thank you."

We went outside. I shivered as the wind blew the cool, fresh air into my face. "Is it too cold for you?" Viktor wanted to know, not having the slightest goosebumps, even without his coat.

"No, no. Everything is alright", I replied.

The sun had come out and the snow sparkled in a competition with the surface of the lake. It was really beautiful. I took a deep breath, the cold air rushed through me. Viktor offered me his arm and I took it. There were quite a few other people outside, having snowball fights or just enjoying the tiny bit of sun we had. A few first years built snowmen. We walked down to the lake, where we stood in silence for a few minutes and looked over the lake and the Durmstrang ship.

"It's beautiful here, I think", I said after a while.

"You should see the mountains around my school", he replied in a low voice. "I would like to show you."

What did he mean with that? Did he want me to visit him? In Durmstrang? Nobody really knew exactly where it is located.

"You could visit me in summer", he said, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"That… I would really like to", I said and smiled.

Silence. Again. I heard other students laugh, the soft waves of the lakes against the stones and howling out of the forest. My breath produced little clouds.

"It's getting a bit cold", I finally said and we walked back into the castle, where I gave him back his coat. "Thank you. It was really nice", I said and I felt myself blushing. Why the hell did I blush?

"Yes it was very nice", he said. "Will you go to the library now?"

I shook my head. "No, I will go back into my common room. See you, Viktor."

He leaned in a bit and I thought he wanted to kiss me. But he only squeezed my hand. "See you, Herm-own-ninny." Then he walked away.

I let out my breath. I didn't realise I held it. Why would he kiss me? Silly girl. Again I shook my head and took the stairs up into the Gryffindor tower.


	4. Is everyone going crazy right now?

I entered the common room. The fire was crackling and some Gryffindors enjoyed the cozy warmth, playing wizard chess or just talk and laugh. Harry and Ron sat together by the fireplace, both looking quite bored. They weren't talking, just staring into the flames. I was tempted to sit next to them, but no. Not after what they did yesterday. I spotted Ginny with some of her friends and suddenly I felt alone. I walked up the stairs into my dormitory, took a book and went back downstairs.

I let myself fall into a free armchair and started to read. Or at least I tried. Somehow I couldn't concentrate and I had to read a sentence three times and still didn't know what it said. I tried again, but then I felt someone watching me. I lifted my head and stared right back at Ron, who looked away as fast as he could. But not fast enough. I had seen the anger on his face. The anger and something else. Was it sadness? No, I wouldn't go that far.

He said something to Harry, then glanced back to me. I grimaced. He looked away again. Why was it so hard for him to apologise? And why was Harry always on his side? I sighed and closed my book. It was impossible to read. I couldn't believe it would ever be impossible for me to read. But there was too much in my head. Viktor Krum, dancing with me and actually liking me, Ron who was angry with me for no reason, Harry who always stuck with Ron when he had the opportunity to do so – and Draco. Draco who said he was sorry for calling me 'mudblood' this morning. Who had danced with me. I sighed again.

"Hermione?"

I looked up to see Ginny, half a smile on her face. She sat down in the armchair next to mine. "Hi, Ginny", I said.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

I hesitated. If there was one person I could talk to, it was her. But a voice in my head whispered that it maybe wouldn't be the best of ideas. "Yes, I am fine", I replied and forced a smile onto my face.

She lifted one eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", I replied. "No."

"Ron's an idiot", she said.

"I know", I said and we both grinned.

"So what's between you and Viktor?"

"Not much really…"

Ginny snorted.

"I don't know", I said truthfully.

"So? What do you mean? Did he flirt with you?" A short pause. "Did you flirt with him?"

"I didn't – we didn't – I – I – no, we didn't flirt", I stuttered.

She nodded, but not in an understanding way. More like a 'yeah whatever, I don't believe you'.

"We just danced and… he might have invited me to visit him in summer", I added rapidly.

"He did what?" Ginny asked in the exact moment as Ron. Both of us turned to see Ron walking towards us. What did he want now?

"Vickie invited you to see him in summer?" he asked, his ears reddish.

"Yes, he did."

He growled. "You are aware that he is the enemy, are you?"

"Shut up, Ronald", Ginny said.

"The enemy?" I repeated. "No. No, he is not the enemy." I also rose to my feet.

"Of course he is! What else do you think the Durmstrangs are?"

I couldn't believe it. I felt the heat creeping up my face. "Friends, Ron. They are friends just like everyone else here. That's what the Tournament is for. To find new friends."

"Oh I'm sure Vickie wants more than just to be _friends_ with you", Ron spat.

"Stop calling him Vickie. His name is Viktor!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder. "And wasn't it you who wanted to have his goddamn autograph? WAS IT YOU?"

Ron's face was red with anger, his ears seemed to glow in a very dark shade of red. "I don't want his autograph."

"Then what is your problem? Is it… Merlin's pants! You're jealous." I couldn't stop myself from giggling. This was just too ridiculous.

"Jealous?" he asked, getting even redder if that was possible.

"Yes, Ron. I think you're jealous of Viktor."

"Pah, why should I be jealous?" he said. "I am not jealous of Vickie."

He turned around and marched up the stairs and into his dormitory. The door closed with a loud bang behind him. It was this moment I noticed how silent it had become in the common room. Everyone was staring at me or into the direction where Ron had just disappeared. Muttering under my breath I stormed out of the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that chapter. I would be very happy about reviews so I know what was good  what I can do better / etc. See you for the next chapter :)**


	5. 5 Was I just joking around?

I stood in the quiet hallway for a few seconds, my hands resting on my knees. I was breathing hard. I took a deep breath. And a second. I straightened up and took another deep breath. I couldn't go back into the common room, that would be weird. Coming back after storming out. But everything was back in there or in my dormitory. I sighed, exhausted and still angry. I wasn't in the mood to walk around the castle – again. To meet other people who might want to talk to me. Not outside – again. I didn't have my coat with me – again. To be honest, I didn't have anything with me except my wand. Oh, well done, Hermione, well done. But it was also impossible to just stay here. I turned around to see the Fat Lady watching me. To my surprise she didn't say anything and I left.

I walked down the stairs, trying to avoid other people. I played with the idea to go into the kitchen. On the other hand that would only make me angrier. I stared at the image of the fruit.

"Are you going to stare at that wall forever, Granger?"

I turned around rapidly to see Malfoy with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his pale face. But he looked… friendly?

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" I asked, still anger in my voice. His eyes narrowed instantly and his body tensed.

"None of your business", he replied. His voice was cold and arrogant again. I couldn't stop myself from being sorry. But I didn't express my feelings. Being nice to Malfoy was too strange. Too new.

"Okay, then I'll just go", I said and he went past me without even looking at me. I turned around to see him tickling the pear. Malfoy passed through and towards the kitchen. He didn't look back. I walked back. Back to where? Where should I go? Two Ravenclaw girls walked past me, giggling. I realised that I've never done something like that before. I mean, I laughed and I had my fun with Ron and Harry and I was friends with Ginny, too. But… I never giggled and gossiped. Well, it was stupid. But all the other girls talked about boys. I never really talked about boys in this "that guy is cute" way. Suddenly I felt more sad than angry and I stopped walking. Where was I? I looked around me to find myself near the kitchen again. I walked in a circle.

I hesitated for a moment, then walked towards the entry to the kitchen. Was he still there? Slowly reached out to tickle the pear. It were only a few centimetres. But then the image swung to the side and Malfoy reappeared. I gave a little scream of surprise while his eyes widened in shock. But then a little grin played around his lips. "Were you waiting for me, Granger?"

A tiny voice in my head whispered that I was supposed to hate him, but I brushed it aside. I couldn't hate him right now. "Why would I do that?" I replied.

He made a step towards me. But he didn't answer.

"Listen, Malfoy", I said. I bit my lip, trying to press the words out of my mouth. I breathed. "I'm sorry."

He raised one eyebrow in surprise. "What did you just say? Could you repeat that?"

I grimaced. "No."

"Why are you sorry, anyways? And why were you waiting for me?"

"I'm sorry for… oh Merlin, forget what I said and no. No! I was NOT waiting for you."

He smirked again. "So you wanted to follow me?"

"Why would I do that?" I repeated my own question.

"To tell me you were sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "What have you done in the kitchen? And why didn't you bring your stupid gorillas with you?"

He gave a little laugh that he transformed into a cough. "I don't take them with me wherever I go."

"Oh yeah, sure. Only when you need to be admired… which is" – dramatic pause – always."

"I have you to admire me right now, haven't I?" The grin on his face grew wider.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy", I said.

He reached into his pocket. "Errr, I was getting food", he said, pulling out a cookie. "Do you want one?"

"Yes."

"But I won't give you one", he said, taking a bite while walking past me.

"Are you kidding me?" I said and turned around. He walked away. Just like that. No. No!

I hurried after him. "Do you plan on just letting me stand there?"

"Ye", he answered, his mouth full with cookie.

"Idiot!"

We left the empty corridor that was leading to the kitchen and stepped into a more crowded area of the castle. He stopped. "Don't you dare talking to me like that", he hissed.

"What?" I turned towards him, startled.

He closed his eyes for a tiny moment. I thought it was a long blink but no… he closed his very eyes for a second too long. When he opened them again they were soft and apologising. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back. Why did I whisper?

"Leave me alone, you filthy mudblood." He turned around and left me staring after him in shock and surprise and anger. Again the anger.

He joined his fellow Slytherins who were standing in a corner. He didn't give them cookies. Why was I feeling satisfied because of that? And what was I even thinking? Joking with Malfoy? Being surprise when he left me for his stupid, stupid friends?

You are so naïve, Hermione, I told myself.

Suddenly I felt tired. Tired of being angry and sad and being alone.

I went back into the dormitory. I didn't look at anybody, ignoring the whispers in the common room. I also ignored Ginny who was calling after me. I stomped up the stairs to my dormitory, sat on my bed and closed the curtains. I felt tears in my eyes, but I didn't allow myself to cry. Instead I curled myself into a ball under the blanket and fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
